


Sun, Moon, and Stars

by copper_wasp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Gentle Sex, Married Couple, Older Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV), Older Cor Leonis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: More sweet, sweet, Cor lovin' for y'all :)I kept editing this for some ungodly reason, and I'm still kind of meh about it, but here it is anyway....Also I am just the worst at summaries, so there isn't one....Also posted totumblr





	Sun, Moon, and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> More sweet, sweet, Cor lovin' for y'all :)
> 
> I kept editing this for some ungodly reason, and I'm still kind of meh about it, but here it is anyway....
> 
> Also I am just the worst at summaries, so there isn't one....
> 
>  
> 
> Also posted to [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/185527416695/cor-leonis-x-reader-sun-moon-stars)

“[Y/N], someone’s here to see you,” you heard Cor’s deep voice say as you pushed a pin into another location on the map of Insomnia for the Glaives to clear.

Turning, you expected to see a scout with information or your best hunter back with supplies; instead, an older, but still instantly recognizable Prince stood in front of you. Dropping the remaining pins in your hand, you vaguely heard them hit the floor as you blinked hard, making sure he was actually there.

“Noctis?” you asked with a shaky voice, hand blindly reaching in front of you to steady yourself on the edge of the table.

He smiled softly at you, “Hi, [Y/N].”

Looking over at the Marshal, he gave you a reassuring nod before turning to leave you with the now King. Quickly making your way around the table, you threw your arms around his neck, pulling him into a crushing embrace. Ten years since you’d seen him. Even longer since he and his friends would help you with hunts that were a little above your pay grade at the time.

He hugged you back, gently stroking your hair as you squeezed your eyes shut, trying to stop the tears that were forming. You pulled away to get a good look at him, your hands still on his shoulders.

“Wow, kid, you grew up,” you commented with a watery voice, tugging gently on his beard.

“And you still look exactly the same, old lady,” he replied with a chuckle. You pursed your lips at his nickname for you (a ridiculous one as you were only seven years older than him).

“Ah, there’s that nickname I missed so much. I knew there was a reason I liked you,” you teased, trying to keep the mood light. If you started crying, there was no way you would be able to stop. Noctis gave you a sad smile, and you pulled him into another embrace. You couldn’t care less that you were hugging the King, he was still that twenty year old brat of a Prince whose bluntness eventually won you over. Or it could have been due to the fact that he saved you from being gored by a freakishly large spiracorn while you were out hunting together. Either way, he was your friend in addition to being your King.

Finally releasing him, you watched as his eyes trailed over your uniform. “So, you’re helping the Glaives now?” he asked, moving to brush some dust off of your shoulder.

“Mostly,” you replied, bending to pick up the pins you had dropped earlier. “The Marshal kind of took me under his wing after the sun left us. He doesn’t let me go out too often though, says I’m _too valuable to lose,_ ” you said, doing your best impression of the Immortal, rolling your eyes for extra effect.

That earned you another smile from Noctis, who agreed, saying that sounded like something Cor would say. You placed your left hand on the tabletop, leaning into it as you looked him over. Noctis’s gaze had traveled to the thin silver band on your ring finger and he looked back up at you in surprise.

“You’re married?” he asked incredulously.

You flushed, not meeting his eyes. “I, um, yes. I am.” You shifted your weight nervously, moving your hand to cover the ring with your right hand. “I _may_ have married Cor,” you said with a grimace, flicking your eyes up to meet Noct’s.

He barked out a laugh, and you cocked your head, giving him an unimpressed look.

“You married the Marshal? You’re not serious?” He stifled his laugh when he saw the look on your face. “Oh, you _are_ serious. You really _married_ the _Marshal?_ ”

“Yes, Highness, I really married the Marshal,” you repeated, slowly, to make sure it stuck.

“And it was a sad day when we heard she was off the market,” Gladio said, strolling past the two of you, book in hand as usual.

“Thank you for that ego boost, Gladiolus.”

“Any time, beautiful,” he said with a wink, shrugging at Noctis’s disbelieving face as he made his way to the kitchen area.

“I thought the Marshal was only in love with his duty,” Noctis commented, swinging his head around to spot Cor speaking with Ignis a few yards away.

“Well that much is still true, but I am proud to say that I am a very close second,” you joked, grinning at him. Looking over at your husband, he caught your eye and you motioned for him to come join you. Excusing himself, he walked over to you both with his normal commanding gait.

“Something wrong?” he asked, looking between you and the King.

“His Highness here doesn’t believe we’re married,” you stated, grabbing his hand with yours. You showed the hand to Noctis, a matching silver band on Cor’s ring finger.

“It’s nearly seven years, isn’t it?” the Marshal asked you and you nodded.

“Had a hell of a time finding someone to perform the ceremony,” you commented, looking into your husband’s gorgeous eyes. There were a few more age lines around them compared to when you first met, but they still burned with an intensity that you fell in love with over and over again.

Cor reached up to place his hand gently on your cheek before leaning in to capture your lips with his. It was a chaste kiss, but every time your lips met, you still got a rush of heat throughout your body, like he was kissing you with fire, his mouth always able to warm you up, even if you were chilled to the bone.

“Okay, okay, I believe you. Keep your tongues in your mouths,” Noctis said playfully as you pulled away from Cor’s kiss. He pulled you close to him, placing one more gentle kiss on your temple, his silvery-brown beard scratching against your cheek.

“If my wife is finished with you, I do have something to discuss with you, Highness,” Cor said, looking between the two of you.

“Yes, dear, you can steal him away. I’ve got others to catch up with,” you replied, as Cor raised your hand to his mouth, gently kissing the back of it.

You sighed as you watched the two of them go, unable to stop a creeping sadness from filtering into your brain. Luckily, a blonde ball of happiness trotted over to you, ready to talk your ear off. If anyone could raise your spirits, it was Prompto.

* * *

Because no good deed goes unpunished, the King and his retinue were roped into various favors, leaving you little time with your old friends.

The Marshal decided to join them in destroying the remaining Imperial bases blighting the Crown City, and you spend the hours he’s gone on edge, anxiously waiting for his return. Though he is the most capable soldier you have ever known, the thought of losing your husband, when you had so little to begin with, was terrifying. Your relief when they returned entirely unscathed was palpable, and you refused to let Cor out of your sight for the rest of the day.

You were slogging through cataloguing a box of supplies later that evening, when you felt a gentle hand on your shoulder. Expecting to see a Glaive, you were pleasantly surprised to find Noctis instead.

“Highness,” you said in greeting, setting down your pen and paper. “Did you need something? Or did you just want to see my pretty face again?” you joked, motioning for him to sit at an empty chair across from you.

Noctis smiled at you, taking the proffered seat and immediately resting his head in his hands.

“Long day, huh?” you asked, looking at him solemnly.

“Yeah, something like that,” he replied, fixing you with a stare. You knew that look; it was the one he used to give you when there was a niggling question he wanted to ask, but was unsure of how to bring it up.

“Out with it, Noct.”

“Huh?”

You pursed your lips at him, raising an eyebrow. He sighed, leaning back in the chair. “Just ask whatever it is you want to ask; let me guess, how did the Marshal and I end up married? Or is it how I managed to survive all this time considering I used to practically have a death wish? Or maybe it’s-“

“Have you ever thought of having a family?” he interrupted, meeting your eyes again with a solemn gaze. Your mouth was still open mid-sentence, his question not being at all what you had expected.

“A family? Well, yeah, I guess I have,” you replied, hands fidgeting in your lap. “But a world without a sun is not exactly the best place to have one.... And Cor and I, well, we aren’t exactly of a prime parenting age anymore....” You trailed off, looking at your shoes, wondering where this was coming from.

“I was terrified to marry Luna,” Noctis began, “I knew what was expected of me, but I spent my entire life doing the exact opposite of just that, and it was hard to rationalize that I couldn’t be selfish this time, not when there was another person involved. I was finally coming around, even making plans in my head of what our lives would be when we were together, and it all ended in a second.”

You could hear the rawness in his voice, and you tried desperately to keep your composure. You scooted your chair over to him, placing your hand on top of his on his leg.

“Her sacrifice brought me here, so I could finish this,” he said, looking back up at you. “When I end the scourge, I hope you’ll consider having what I couldn’t.”

You furrowed your brows at him as he squeezed your hand in his. “There’s something you aren’t telling me, isn’t there?”

He refused to meet your eyes, just letting his thumb slide over your knuckles as you sat in silence. The creeping sadness was back, unease building in your chest and you swallowed hard, Noctis’s unsaid words coming to be realized in your head. You wanted to say something but you couldn’t, voice failing to work.

He closed his eyes for a long moment; a small smile formed on his lips when he opened them again. “I could demand that you have a baby, if you’d prefer?”

Wiping an errant tear from the corner of your eye, you playfully punched his shoulder before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“Giving me orders now, huh?” you croaked, forcing your vocal cords to flex. “You should know that doesn’t work on me, King or not.”

He chuckled, grabbing both of your hands in his once again. Your thumb brushed over the ring he wore, and he tensed. You squeezed his hands reassuringly and he met your eyes, but it seemed like he was looking through you.

With a final, wistful look, he stood, straightening his clothes and taking his leave. You watched him until his still unruly head of coal-colored hair disappeared around a corner.

* * *

There were some benefits to being married to Cor Leonis, one of them being that you and he had a small private room at the base, tucked into a corner away from the main area. A former storage room, it was tiny, but with enough space for a bed to fit the both of you and a trunk to hold your clothing.

Your brief conversation with Noctis was weighing on you. The thought of children, of a proper family, well, it seemed like a pipe dream; the Marshal and your fellow Glaives were the only family you had, but they were the family you _chose,_ and you were happy with that. Now His Highness had pushed that earwig of a thought deep into your brain, and you couldn’t help but imagine a surly little boy with steel blue eyes and your narrow chin, or an adventurous girl who looked exactly like you with the exception of having her father’s nose. You saw them playing outside in the sun, freckles darkening on their shoulders and cheeks, their knees and palms covered in scrapes.

“Cor?” you asked, turning into your side to look at him. He was on his back, an arm thrown over his eyes. He quickly dropped it back down to his side and turned his head to look at you.

“Yes, darling?” he answered, arching his back to relieve some tension.

“I think our King ordered me to have a baby with you,” you said softly, eyes flicking up to meet his.

“Is that so?” he replied, not bothering to hide his amusement. You nodded, scooting over to rest your head on his bare chest. Your fingers moved to trace slow arabesques over his pectorals and abdomen, and you tilted your chin to kiss him softly on his jaw. He wrapped an arm around you, rubbing along your back soothingly.

“I would be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it,” Cor said, and you made a little noise in disbelief, your eyes widening. You were about to reply, but he plowed right along, surprising you even more. “But I think that my time to be a father has passed.”

It was true that Cor was not the youngest man anymore, but his mind was still sharp, and his body looked the same as it did ten years ago, all lean, defined muscle that made you nearly drool. Sometimes you still couldn’t believe that this stunning man was your _husband,_ that he had chosen you of all people, a brash and quite often reckless hunter. You dipped your hand down past his navel, feeling him tense as your fingertips skimmed over the waistband of his pants.

He sighed contentedly, pulling you closer to him, and you hooked one of your legs over his, rutching up his pant leg to touch his skin.

“I understand why you’d say that, but now, entirely the fault of Noctis, I’m thinking that maybe it’s not too late.... I love you, Cor, and I think you would be a wonderful hard-ass of a father to our poor, unfortunate child,” you joked, nuzzling into his neck.

He chuckled, tilting your chin up to give you a languid kiss on the lips, his hands moving to slide under the hem of your shirt. You made a satisfied noise against his lips, enjoying the warmth from his fingertips as they traced over you skin. He raised your shirt up past your shoulder blades, and you shifted to let him pull it over your head. Cor moved your body on top of his with little effort, capturing your mouth in a heated kiss.

“I love you too, [Y/N],” he mumbled against your lips once you broke apart. “You would most definitely be the fun parent.”

You smiled at him, cupping his face in your hands. Cor was weathered and worn, his skin marred with scar tissue, evidence of the long, hard life he’s lived. He was the most handsome man you had ever seen, even so long ago when you were a naive twenty something killing beasts for sport, punishing your body purely for the thrill.

The first time you had kissed, terrified and exhausted after a daemon ambush on a supply run, he made you feel whole, like he was your own personal sun, full of warmth and light. He had quickly pulled away from you, mumbling a stuttering apology against your lips, but you grasped his shoulders and pressed your needy mouth to his, already desperately craving more of his kiss.

Speaking of kisses, Cor was currently working a line of them down your neck, sucking a bruise onto the sensitive skin at the junction of your shoulder and soothing it over with his tongue. You felt his cock harden against your thigh, palms slipping beneath the fabric of your shorts to squeeze your rear.

You made a pleasured noise at the contact, grinding your body down on top of him, earning you a soft groan, music to your ears. You rolled off the Marshal to remove the last of his and your clothing, taking a long, greedy gaze at his naked form, his flushed length standing proudly before you, just begging to be ridden.

You moved to straddle him again, letting your ass rub delightfully against his cock, your slick spreading over his stomach. He reached up to massage at your breasts, teasing your nipples into pebbling, rolling and tugging them between his thumb and forefinger.

You looked down at him, a flush high on his cheeks, already breathing heavy through parted lips.

You smirked, rubbing your sex against him. “Are you gonna put a baby in me, Marshal? Gonna follow your King’s orders?” you asked as his hand trailed down your stomach to part your folds, finding your clit with a practiced ease. His thumb rubbing fierce circles against you, you moaned, trying to stifle it by pressing your closed fist against your mouth. Your room was by no means soundproof, and you didn’t want to confirm what the Glaives already speculated that you were doing at the moment.

“Why don’t you let me inside you and find out?” he rasped, trying to urge you to raise your hips.

“So impatient, my love,” you replied, followed with a lusty moan as he continued his assault on your pearl. “But I suppose I’ll be kind and give you what you want.” You leaned down to capture his lips, teasing his tongue with yours. Sitting back up, you grasped his length, smearing his precum over the head as you lined him up with your wet, welcoming entrance.

Twin moans of pleasure sounded in the room as you seated yourself on him, taking his entire length in one fell swoop. Cor let his eyes close, his hands moving to squeeze the supple flesh of your hips as you rested your palms on his chest.

You started to move, slowly rocking your hips on top of him, focusing on the slide of his cock against your walls as he filled you completely. He thrusted to match the movements of your hips, making you speed up whether you wanted to or not. You moaned out his name, squeezing your thighs around him, sounds of your coupling a gentle white noise.

“I will never get tired of this view,” Cor said with a grin, his eyes glued to where you were joined, flicking up occasionally to meet yours.

“Think you could... nngh... touch while you look?” you asked, panting, feeling your husband thrust up into you hard, continuing to match your rhythm with ease. He had seven plus years of practice, after all.

He licked his lips, trailing his hand torturously slowly back over to your bud, thumb barely even ghosting over the bundle of nerves. He flicked his eyes up to meet yours, irises practically swimming with joy as he teased you.

“ _Cor,_ ” you whined, scratching down his chest. “You’re such a tease....”

He cocked his head, giving you a smirk. Touching where you were joined, he gathered some of your slick on his thumb, at last pressing it against your swollen bundle of nerves. Cor resumed his earlier ministrations and you stifled a powerful moan, spewing out curses under your breath instead, pleasure erupting at your center, the dual stimulation from his cock and thumb driving you closer and closer to your climax.

A hard thrust and a perfect circle to your clit and you came hard, clenching around him, biting your lip painfully to keep from making too much noise. You fell forward onto his chest, felling him press a gentle kiss to your forehead as your climax slowly ebbed away. He rolled you onto your side, hooking your leg over his hip as he continued to drive into you, his movements giving you little pleasurable aftershocks from your orgasm.

Cor pulled your body flush to his, kissing you desperately. He mumbled sweet words against your lips, his hands coming to rest on your lower back, angling your body so he could thrust even deeper into you. He was close, his breathing ragged and eyes closed, his brows furrowing with every other thrust.

“I love you,” you whispered, kissing down his jaw, feeling his hands press tighter against you as he climaxed. With uncoordinated thrusts, Cor emptied himself into you, the feeling of his seed filling you up absolutely sublime, considering it had been years since you ran out of condoms, and you always found yourself either wearing or swallowing his release.

Placing your hands on either side of his neck, you peppered his face with soft, sweet kisses, delighting in the feeling of his stubbly facial hair on your skin. He gently pulled out of your sensitive cunt, moving your tired leg off of his hip with a caress. He shifted to his back again, pulling you with him, strong arms holding you tightly in his grasp, as if you’d float away if he let go.

You smiled against his chest where your head was laying, listening to his rapid heartbeat slowly return to normal. You scratched at his scalp lazily with one hand, knowing he loved it, and he let out a long breath, tilting his head against your fingers.

Breathing deeply, you let your eyes close, sleepy and sated, squeezing your arm around Cor’s waist. “Goodnight, Cor,” you said softly, snuggling as close to him as you could.

“Sleep well, my love,” he replied with a gentle kiss to the top of your head.

* * *

It took a few practice sessions, but exactly ten months, twelve days, and four hours after the Chosen King of Lucis sacrificed himself to restore the sun, you welcomed a healthy boy into the new world. He was just as surly as you imagined, bright blue eyes, dark hair, an absolute spitting image of his father.

Your son had three very enthusiastic godfathers who argued over who got to hold him first.

It took less than a minute for you and Cor to decide what to call him.

You named him Noctis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)
> 
> I will gladly follow you back! I also take requests!


End file.
